Naruto Consequences: The Big Payback
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Challenge-fic! Based off Snafu's Naruto Consequences. The Whirlpool Damiyo and Uzukage hosts the Whirlpool Taijutsu Tournament in Neo Uzushiogakure. But when the traitorous Leaf comes to compete, expect rears to be kicked, and Konoha shinobi to be bashed!


Soul Notes: The following story is a response to the _**Whirlpool Taijutsu Tournament**_ challenge laid out by **Snafu the Great** in **Naruto Consequences**. It's a side-story of sorts. I call this a warm-up to my upcoming Naruto fanfic: _**Naruto Betrayal: Empire of the West**_. I'm willing to take suggestions for the nine chapters I have planned out, so don't be shy. This chapter is only the beginning.

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or any possible crossovers that will appear in this story. I only own my original characters. Word.

* * *

><p>And now, without further ado, here's to enjoy, the beginning of…<p>

**Naruto Consequence: The Big Payback**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prelude: The Mission<strong>_

_Konoha – Hokage's Office_

Jiraiya was looking out the window down on the village, messing with his now scarred face, as the Godaime Hokage shifted through the demonic paperwork with her student Shizune looking on with Tonton in her arms with a bored expression on her face.

Just then, a member of the Leaf ANBU entered the room, "Hokage-sama?"

Said Hokage, Tsunade Senju, looked up from her paperwork.

"Yes?"

"They're here." said the Leaf ANBU.

"Good." she nodded, "Send them in."

A few moments later, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Might Guy, Rock lee, Tenten, Neji Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Sasuke Uchiha entered the office.

Wasting no time, "I'll cut right to the chase. This assignment is of the utmost importance for the village. There are two parts to this mission. The first is for you all to participate in the upcoming tournament in Neo Uzu. The second is for you all to investigate and find out who the new Damiyo of Whirlpool and the new Uzukage is. Understand?"

"Yes Hokage. We accept this mission." Kakashi said.

"Excellent." Sasuke smirked, "This tournament will be a breeze. Soon all of the Elemental Countries will know the power of the Uchiha."

The others just rolled their eyes.

"Very well." Tsunade shrugged, "I have no doubt that one of you will win so that the prize money will keep Konoha funded."

"Despite all the money we have right now…" Shizune muttered to herself.

"Did you say something Shizune?" asked Tsunade.

"No." Shizune answered, shaking her head.

Shrugging, Tsunade turned to the ninja, "Jiraiya will be the team leader for this mission. You have until tomorrow morning to get ready for this assignment. Dismissed."

* * *

><p><em>A few days later…<em>

_Whirlpool Capital – Damiyo's Office_

"Is this accurate?"

"Unfortunately, down to the last detail."

Sighing, the Whirlpool Damiyo leaned back on his chair as he turned to look out the window.

"It will be inevitable that Konoha will finally learn who you truly are and where the others will be now." said the Damiyo's most trusted Captain of the Intelligence Division.

"No matter. This would've happen eventually. But now, what better way to humble them than through the tournament."

"They have no idea what they're up against. The fighters who are entering will without question rip the Leaf Fighters a new one."

Nodding the Damiyo turned back to the captain, "How are the preparations?"

"We're nearly finished. Also, the fighters from the Western Empire are almost here as we speak. All that's left is for the fighters from the elemental villages to arrive." the captain confirmed, "Don't worry. If the Leaf loses and they still cause trouble because of our identities, I'll handle them…personally."

The Damiyo grinned, "As expected of my twin."

"You know me." said the reddish-blond haired young woman, smirking as the red-headed woman beside the Damiyo smiled.

"_I swear. You kits grow up so fast._" she thought.

* * *

><p><em>Boat to Neo Uzu<em>

"Wow. I have to admit, the pictures does not do the Whirlpool justice." said a man with green hair wearing a black suit with a black fedora.

"It's beautiful…" sighed a brunette haired girl wearing denim jeans and jacket.

"I wonder what the hot springs are like?" wondered a guy wearing a full body red and black jumpsuit.

"Smarten up guys." said a young woman with blond hair wearing a skin tight violet and black battle suit, "We're about to get off."

"I hope you're not, 'getting off'"

"Shut up Wade!"

The other two sighed.

"Enough you two." said a masked young woman, "We're disembarking."

The boat docked, allowing the passengers to get off.

The Uzukage, a young woman with light blue hair and amber eyes, was waiting as the masked individual stepped forward to greet her.

"You're the Uzukage? The Whirlpool Damiyo chose wisely." said the masked young woman, shaking hands with the Uzukage.

"Welcome back to Neo Uzushiogakure, Empress of the West." said the Uzukage, smiling, "Are these your fighters?"

"Yes." the Empress confirmed, "DOA's current champion, Hitomi; Captain of our own Intel Division, Hazama; the Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool; and undead hunter, Jill Valentine. Currently the best of the best my Empire has to offer."

The Western Fighters, bow respectably to the Uzukage as the Masked Empress's guards finished getting off the boat.

"I can already tell that this tournament going be interesting." The Uzukage said, "Shall I show you and your fighters the sights?"

"Why, please do, old friend."

**END OF PRELUDE**

* * *

><p>Next time on <strong>The Big Payback<strong>

Chapter 1: Konoha Comes to Town

…

"What's going on? This cesspool of a village barely started and they hate our guts!"

…

"Once I'm finished with the Uchiha and everyone else, it's gonna be Chimichangas all day!"

…

"Byakugan!"

…

"Oh. Is there something wrong? Was it something I said?"

…

"It…can't…be!"

"No…fuckin…way!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stay tuned!<strong>_


End file.
